uk_msp_forumersfandomcom-20200213-history
Kyupid
She debuted as a forumer in 2016 under an account called GayWiiFitTrainer to which she eventually quit MovieStarPlanet in mid 2017 because she was accused of dating somebody 7 years older than her and got hated for that. She then joined MovieStarPlanet and forums again under an account called nctmark but, in her words, "for legit no reason". She decided to move to an account called kyupid which she is still using today. She is known as Mark, but her real name is Lauren, and she claims that she's not super irrelevant, but she's not relevant either. Fun Facts - She initially joined MovieStarPlanet in September 2013 under an account she claims to have forgotten the username of - She once won "Most Underrated" in a Forum Awards - She claims she initially joined forums to create wholesome forums and comment kind things on other people forums, but she claims she hated the fake cute girl persona and now says she creates, in her words, "random and weird" forums YouTube Channel Kyupid used to run a YouTube channel under the name Kyupid MSP but she says she "couldn't be bothered" to make more videos so she only has 1 YouTube video on her channel. Drama In mid 2017, a fairly relevant forumer revealed in a forum to have a crush on Kyupid, and Kyupid claims at the time she was fairly interested in him too, despite both of them not knowing each other's age. They both revealed their love for each other but they both eventually found out each others ages; Kyupid was 12 and the forumer was 19. Although the forumer knew she was a minor, Kyupid claims he used to send her dating requests on MovieStarPlanet, and when asked about the requests he apparently said it was just for fun, so she eventually accepted the request. Unfortunately, people ended up finding out about this "relationship" and someone created a new account to make a forum claiming the forumer to be a paedophile which got over 100 comments. Kyupid claims she got messages from people asking about the forumer and calling her a slut and a sket, so she deleted her account because, in her words, "12 year old me couldn't really handle it". White Ruby Gangstas Kyupid, whilst she was under the account GayWiiFitTrainer, was part of a MovieStarPlanet groupchat under the name White Ruby, with other forumers, to which they collectively ran a YouTube channel named White Ruby Gangstas. They mainly posted random meme-y videos relating to MovieStarPlanet. Eventually, one-by-one, members of White Ruby Gangstas left the White Ruby groupchat which caused the disbandment of White Ruby Gangstas. The YouTube channel is now under the name Jessilina. Supreme Dream Team Shortly after the disbandment of White Ruby Gangstas, Kyupid and two other former members of White Ruby Gangstas joined another larger MovieStarPlanet groupchat consisting of mostly regular MovieStarPlanet players, but did include a couple of fairly relevant forumers. Supreme Dream Team, or SDT for short, also started a joined YouTube channel which grew to become more popular than White Ruby Gangstas. Their channel is most infamous for uploading a video mocking Bubbleisha, a highscorer known for bullying and harrassing other users, being racist and blocking people for the most minor reasons. The video consists of an 11 second clip of cartoon character Gumball blocking everyone who he finds annoying. This video, which now has over 600 views, was in fact uploaded by Kyupid herself. She stated "I uploaded it for the crack because I had never heard of Bubbleisha and when I searched her up she had already blocked me. I had never spoken to her ever so this was confusing af lmao". Though, like White Ruby Gangstas, one-by-one members started quitting MovieStarPlanet which caused the disbandment of Supreme Dream Team. Their YouTube channel is still up, under the name "SDT MSP", but their most recent video was uploaded over a year ago.